Cotilleos
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Audrey llega al trabajo demasiado contenta. /Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Lugar**: La nee mágica

**Personaje**: Audrey

**Palabras**: 500

**Beta**: Nea Ailofiusoumach Poulain

* * *

**Cotilleos**

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Gwendoline! —dijo alegremente Audrey al entrar a _La neep mágica_ con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy buenos días, Audrey —le contestó su compañera, sorprendida—. Te veo muy contenta esta mañana. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe o tengo que adivinarlo?

Audrey se echó a reír.

—No sería mala idea.

Gwendoline puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensativa.

—¿Tiene que ver con ese chico con el que te vi hace unos días entrando en un restaurante?

Audrey se puso colorada.

—Caliente, caliente.

Gwendoline abrió la boca al máximo.

—¿Hay algo entre ese chico y tú...? —Alzó varias veces las cejas de forma sensual.

Audrey se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Posiblemente. Ya veremos.

—Señorita Waltham, será mejor que me lo cuentes todo.

Justo en ese preciso momento, entró una señora a la tienda.

—¿A cuánto sale el kilo de calabaza? —preguntó la clienta.

Gwendoline le contestó amablemente. La mujer le pidió un cuarto de kilo y Gwendoline se dispuso a atenderle.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó por lo bajo a Audrey.

La joven Waltham hizo caso omiso a lo que su compañera le estaba preguntando y se puso el delantal del trabajo.

—¡Audrey! —susurró Babcocke—. ¡No me dejes así, mala pécora!

Audrey soltó una risita por lo que su compañera le acababa de decir.

—¡Más respeto, querida! —le recriminó entre risas; miró a la clienta, que no se estaba enterando absolutamente de nada, y comenzó a ordenar unas cajas que había detrás del mostrador.

Gwendoline chasqueó la lengua, desesperada. Esperó a que la señora abandonase la tienda para proseguir con el interrogatorio.

—Te haces de rogar, ¿eh?

—No es eso. Lo que no quiero es que se corra la voz ni nada. Ya sabes, detesto los chismes de la gente. Y, tanto Percy como yo, queremos nuestra privacidad intacta.

—No se lo diré a nadie —le suplicó Gwendoline—. Soy una tumba, ya lo sabes. Así que se llama Percy, ¿eh?

Audrey puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió tímidamente.

—Está bien, pero como salga de aquí, te mato.

Gwendoline hizo un gesto como cerrando la boca con cremallera. Audrey asintió, conforme.

—Se llama Percy, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y solo llevamos dos semanas saliendo.

—¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

—Éramos compañeros de clase.

—Oins... —Gwendoline se echó la mano al pecho, muriendo de amor por la escena que se estaba montando en su cabeza—. Suena tan romántico... Si es que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, te lo digo yo.

—No empieces, Gwen. Mira lo que pasó con Josh.

—¿Qué pasó con Josh?

—También me dijiste que hacíamos buena pareja y que iba a ser el amor de mi vida y mira...

—Ah, sí. ¿No fue el que te dejó porque era gay?

Audrey resopló.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—No hay de qué —contestó la joven entre risas.

De repente, varias mujeres entraron a la tienda de golpe. Audrey miró el reloj de la pared. Hora punta. Tenían que dejar la cháchara para otro momento.

* * *

_**NDA**: Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo pienso en verdulería y se me viene a la mente una dependienta cotilla. No sé si será porque en donde yo vivo son prácticamente todas así, pero me hacía gracia pensar en Gwendoline siendo así. Pero sin ser chismosa, vamos. O al menos no con sus compañeros y/o amigos, como lo es Audrey. ¿Y por qué escogí a Audrey? Pues porque me la imagino trabajando en algo simple antes de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia años más tarde. Aunque tal vez sean muchos años o nunca. No sé. La pongo en Ravenclaw siempre, pero nunca le puse (o eso creo) un trabajo en concreto, y me gusta la idea de que fuese en uno así._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y si no, pues también._

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima. :)_

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
